


me and my fucked up dreams

by panic_at_the_voltron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_voltron/pseuds/panic_at_the_voltron
Summary: how do you expect me to summarize a summary





	1. marshmallows

ok so i dont remember all of it but the first part was i was in the car with addie and amy  
i think addie was driving  
and then amy and i were in the backseat sharing some snack and then all of a sudden my thumb burst open and it was like a creamy marshmallow or something and i just wiped it up with a napkin like no big deal but amy and addie were freaking out and addie pulled the car over and i think i went to the hospital or the dr or something  
addie is my gf amy is her cousin/my best friend


	2. bed bath and babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: noncon

and then the second one was where we were playing like hide n seek in some store and i had to go to the bathroom so i found a bathroom and went in but instead of a bathroom it was like 3 separate master suites and they were all separate rooms but instead of walls it was all glass and windows so i was like, well there are toilets in there so i went into one and closed the door went to the bathroom but when i tried to go out and continue the game it wouldn't open. like i tried so many times but it wouldnt open and i was terrified at that point so i frantically called addie who was at the other end of the store and she got everyone rounded up and y'all went to where i was and i was crying in a ball on the ground. addie got freaked at seeing me like this and tried to open the door from the other side but it wouldnt budge from there either. then someone pointed out that one of the windows was able to open and i tried to get out but the room wouldnt let me leave like i was tethered to it so addie climbed in the room with me and calmed me down.  
for some reason no one thought to call the police so by nighttime everyone had gone home because we had told them to leave, that we would be fine to stay the night here and the fridge was fully stocked etc. so thats exactly what we did we got in the bed, exhausted out of our minds and fell asleep. but during the night something creepy came into the room. like, it was a dude but it was also a robot who had this creepy face that wouldnt move, and it spoke from some kind of speaker and it said "the egg must recieve its nutrients" over and over and it was trying to like impregnante me or something but it had like an actual human dick but it was also a robot and addie and i were trying to fight it off with everything we could and at one point it flung her to the other side of the room and it was too poewrful and it did terrible things but it was only able to do it once because addie eventually woke up and managed to kill it and   
thats when my mom woke me up


	3. stab and go, ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet this is the one that had rich

i was either dating rich, or we were best friends or something and he called and said to expect a call from his grandmother that she wanted to give me something that she had made for my date that night. i needed to go to the store or somewhere and i was on my motorcycle and i pulled over when she called. she gave me her address because i didn't know where her house was and i made my way to her house. once i got there, i parked my bike and made my way inside. one of her friends was there, and honestly he looked kinda creepy. she had to go out to her car to get it so i just waited inside and drank the tea she had poured for me. out of nowhere, the friend grabbed a knife and stabbed me a few times in various places. so i was sitting there, under the breakfast bar, bleeding out. her friend booked it out the sliding door that led to the backyard and for some reason rich's grandma never came back. i passed out from blood loss and when i came to, which felt like 3 or so days later, made my way back home to my house where i lived with my parents. apparently, it had been only a few hours (it was dark outside at that point) and i got in trouble for staying out past curfew until they noticed the blood. i was then rushed to the emergency room where no one really did much but it was okay because i was mostly healed anyways (i really don't know how; keep in mind this is about 11 at night and i went to rich's grandma's house at about 2, stabbed at about 3 cause we talked before she went out to her car) and yeah thats when i woke up


	4. marriage and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is just a total mess but honestly when isn't my life a mess

this happened last night, and while i don't remember much of it, it was a hell of a ride

okay so i remember it began with a wedding. my wedding actually. i didn't recognize my partner at first because i've never seen him in a tux but lemme tell ya, my subconscious really treated me lol. anyways, we were getting married and we had all our pets there, which actually only included a husky and a corgi but honestly they were adorable. i was the one walking up to the officiant while my partner (i guess fiancee in this case) stood next to the person. excuse me for being a gay fuck but i just can't get over how stunning he was in his expertly applied makeup and a tux i just-ugh. so fucking hot. okay. and we got married, it was beautiful. our cake was rainbow on the inside, it was incredible. now, this may seem irrelevant now, but i noticed that i had a dick. it wasn't a very present fact because i was apparently used to it, but it was just a fact i noticed. time skip to us living in our own house, living our best lives. and then i somehow find out that i'm pregnant. and its his baby. this was especially peculiar because 1) my partner is ace, and 2) i was the one that had the dick, not him. granted, this was a dream but still. i went through the pregnancy, had a c-section, and all was well. and then sometime after, i think our child was about 5-ish. i get this business call saying that i need to go to some country. now, it wasn't a surprise so i guess stuff like that happened all the time, but my partner and our kid were still sad to see me go. i kissed my husband (wow, that fact still bewilders me) and our child and left with my suitcase to go get on our private plane. i don't remember what happened in between here and the part i'm about to get into so just pretend i did. anyways, the next thing i remember, i'm on the roof of a building, pretty close to the edge, and there's a guy holding me at gun point. he was saying in some language that if i didn't give over the stone that i would either get shot, or my family would. to protect my family, i gave him this mysterious valuable stone i had on a necklace and then some guy pushed me over the edge because i had served my purpose. and that's when i woke up, falling to my death.


End file.
